ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zinblaks
The Zinblaks is a Nickelodeon original animated television series. It was created by Dynasti Noble. Summary In 3019, a family of Neutronians from Planet Neutron were known as The Zinblaks decided to live in an ordinary world of peace and harmony. Menitra, a matriarch with five kids decided to work as a Burger Zurger, a fast food restaurant. Every single Neutronian has light purple skin, two antennae, blue freckles, two hearts on the inside of their bodies, and elf-like ears. Characters Main *Menitra "Meni" Neptune Zinblak (voiced by Tori Spelling) is a Neutronian from the Planet Neutron. She is the matriarch of the bunch and works as a fry cook at Burger Zurger. She is born in June 13, 2979. *Argon Pluto Zinblak (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) is Meni's husband. He is very laid-back and only stays at home, making him a stay-at-home father. He is born in October 22, 2978. *Zunatron "Zuna" Jupiter Zinblak (voiced by Madisyn Shipman) is the oldest of the family who loves traditional things stereotypical teenagers do like social media, fashion and pop music. She used a "PadPhone", a phone that can turn into a laptop and a "Padtop", a tablet that can turn into a laptop. She has a midphalangeal hair on her left pinky finger. She is born in April 5, 3003. *Lytran "Ly" Mercury Zinblak (voiced by Cyrus Arnold) is the second oldest of the family. He is the most intelligent of the bunch and is a straight-A student. He can invent things. He enjoys peanut butter and banana sandwiches and bologna and potato chip sandwiches. He is born in September 18, 3005. *Destra Venus Zinblak (voiced by Mckenna Grace) is the middle child of the family. She is clumsy and ditzy sometimes but very dimwitted. She carries around her Tamagotchi-esque virtual pet toy called a Digipet. Her catchphrase is "Oh comets!". She is born in February 10, 3007. *Zonar Mars Zinblak (voiced by Cooper J. Friedman) is the youngest of the family. He is obsessed with space and planets and can read books about planets. He stutters sometimes, but is sweet and caring. He is born in March 15, 3010. *Autra Saturn Zinblak (voiced by Brooklynn Prince) is the second youngest of the family. She is sensitive and loves playing in her toy dollhouse. She is born in January 27, 3012. Recurring *Annie Droid (voiced by Eva Bella) is Zuna's friend who is an android. She was built by a Dr. Edgar Shufford. Minor List of episodes [[List of The Zinblaks episodes|List of The Zinblaks episodes]] Tropes *Aliens Speaking English: The aliens of Planet Neutron speak English. *Bizarre Taste in Food: Ly likes peanut butter and banana sandwiches and bologna and potato chip sandwiches. *Humanoid Aliens: The aliens of Planet Neutron. *Rubber-Forehead Aliens: They look like ordinary humans, except with light purple skin, two antennae, blue freckles, two hearts on the inside of their bodies, and elf-like ears. *Theme Naming: She named their kids' middle names after planets. *Youthful Freckles: Menitra, Zunatron, Destra, and Zonar had blue freckles. Trivia *Here are the birthdates of the Zinblaks: **Menitra is born in June 13, 2979. **Argon is born in October 22, 2978. **Zunatron is born in April 5, 3003. **Lytran is born in September 18, 3005. **Destra is born in February 10, 3007. **Zonar is born in March 15, 3010. **Autra is born in January 27, 3013. Poll Do you like the idea of The Zinblaks? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Animated Series